Conventional sheets of material can be folded, cut, or otherwise manipulated to form different shapes and configurations. When it assumes the desired shape or configuration, the sheet can be fixed in position or combined with another element to create the final object. Forming objects in this way can be time consuming, cumbersome, require many tools, require adhesives or mechanical fasteners, or require the intervention of a machine. Furthermore, the final object may not provide the desired structural properties, and thus require reinforcement.